No future without you 2
by anika18
Summary: Fortsetzung von meinem 1. Teil! Allerdings ein paar neue Charaktere! Lasst euch überraschen und lasst ein Review da! ;
1. Wer bin ich? Ganz einfach: Zoey

**1. Wer bin ich? Ganz einfach: Zoey**

Wer bin ich? Diese Frage habe ich mir schon oft gestellt. Immer komme ich zu einem anderen Schluss. ‚Ich bin ein normales Mädchen mit einem stink normalen Leben', würde ich sagen, wenn es so wäre, denn so ist es nicht!

Also, wer bin ich? Ganz einfach: Ich bin Zoey, Zoey Lopez, 16 Jahre, schlank, dunkle Augen und braune, lange Haare. Normal, eben so wie fast jeder aussieht. Ich bin nicht besonders groß aber auch nicht besonders klein. Eben normal. Das Einzige, dass an meinem Aussehen nicht normal, oder besser gesagt nicht gewöhnlich, ist, ist meine etwas dunklere Haut. Es ist ein angenehmes leichtes braun. Einige Leute haben mich schon gefragt ob ich aus dem Süden komme! Und um diese Frage auch noch zu beantworten: Nein. Ich wurde in Lima geboren, bin in Lima aufgewachsen und wohne noch immer hier. Ich gehe hier zur High School, wie jeder andere auch. Man kann nicht sagen, dass ich schlecht in der Schule bin, ich bin aber auch nicht außergewöhnlich gut. Eben normal. Dass ich in Physik nicht durchgefallen bin verdanke ich meinem Freund Liam. Und ja, mit ‚Freund' meine ich festen Freund! Er gibt mir Nachhilfestunden und wir sind jetzt ca. seit 4 Monaten zusammen. Er ist in Mathe, Geschichte und Physik in meinem Kurs und wohnt fast direkt neben mir! Glaub mir, das ist wahnsinnig praktisch. Liam ist echt toll, man kann mit ihm über alles reden! Er geht sogar mit mir und ein paar anderen Schülern zum Glee Club. Ich singe und tanze wahnsinnig gerne und offensichtlich bin ich auch nicht untalentiert. Das habe ich wohl meinen beiden Müttern zu verdanken.

Ja, ich habe ‚meinen beiden Müttern' gesagt, denn jetzt zum unnormalen Teil meines Lebens. Ich habe keinen Vater, aber dafür zwei Mütter, Santana und Brittany. Letztere ist meine leibliche Mutter. Vater: unbekannt. Santana nimmt sozusagen seinen Platz ein. Ich habe kein Problem damit und liebe beide. Ich meine, sie lieben sich, haben geheiratet und ein Kind bekommen. Sie sind für mich wie andere Eltern. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen besser! Manchmal sind sie etwas streng, aber größtenteils haben wir gemeinsam Spaß. Wie zum Beispiel auf der Rückfahrt von der Hochzeit meiner Onkel. Ja genau, ich sagte Hochzeit meiner Onkel! Onkel Kurt und Onkel Blaine haben vor 6 Jahren geheiratet! Sie sind nicht mit mir verwandt, aber für mich sind sie wie Onkel. Sie sind einfach klasse und kommen auch oft zu Besuch, genauso wie die Freunde von meinen Eltern, Finn und Rachel, Quinn und Sam, Tina und Mike, Mercedes, Puck und Artie. Auch sie sind für mich ein Teil der Familie! Von Rachel bekomme ich Gesangsunterricht und ich bin wirklich stolz darauf, denn Rachel Berry ist einer der hellsten Sterne am Broadwayhimmel. Ihr Mann Finn und Puck leiten nun den neuen Glee Club und sie machen es echt fantastisch!

Manchmal bekomme ich noch blöde Kommentare wegen meinen Eltern zu hören. Ich ignoriere sie einfach. Denn solche Menschen haben meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient! Deswegen habe ich auch nicht so viele Freunde. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nur eine wirkliche Freundin: Mandy. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie und Liam zu mir halten!

Das bin ich und das ist mein Leben. Kurz zusammengefasst: Mein Leben ist eine Achterbahn, mal geht es rauf und mal runter, wie jede andere Achterbahn auch. Doch wenn man genau hinsieht erkennt man, dass meine Achterbahn ein paar Spezaileffekte hat, die für andere schlecht, aber für mich einfach der Hammer sind!


	2. Die Neue

**2. Die Neue**

Zoey wachte auf. Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachtisch. 6:00. Sie fragte sich, warum sie schon aufgewacht war, denn eigentlich musste sie erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen! Und dann hörte sie den Grund für ihr Erwachen erneut. Ein lautes Krachen drang durch ihr geschlossenes Fenster. Langsam setzte sich Zoey auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fenster. Draußen vor dem Nachbargrundstück stand ein großer Umzugswagen und zwei Männer trugen große Kisten in das Haus. Offensichtlich hatte man das Haus, welches ein halbes Jahr leer gestanden hatte, wieder verkauft. Zoey öffnete das Fenster undlehnte sich etwas nach draußen. „Und das musste jetzt wirklich um 6:00 morgens sein?! In der Schulzeit?!", schrie Zoey und verfluchte diese Leute in Gedanken. Die Männer sahen auf und Zoey schloss das Fenster schnell und laut wieder. Normalerweise war sie nicht so unfreundlich zu neuen Anwohnern, doch sie fand, dass es berechtigt war, denn schließlich hatte man sie um 6:00 morgens geweckt!

Zoey war klar, dass sie nun nicht mehr schlafen konnte und so beschloss sie, sich etwas anzuziehen und sich für die Schule fertig zumachen. Gesagt getan. Zwanzig Minuten später verließ Zoey ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe herunter zur Küche. Dort saß Santana schon am Küchentisch und trank Kaffee. Als ihre Tochter die Küche betrat sah sie von der Zeitung auf und lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Warum schon so früh wach?". Zoey setzte sich mit an den Tisch und antwortete: „Morgen, Mom. Der Umzugswagen draußen." Mehr sagte sie nicht, doch Santana wusste was sie meinte. Santana ließ ihre Tochter dann lieber in Ruhe, denn sie hatte scheinbar schlechte Laune. Doch als Zoey zum Schrank ging, sich eine Tasse herausnahm und sich einen Kaffee einschenken wollte, sagte sie: „Was wird das? Kein Kaffee! Hab ich schon oft genug gesagt!". Zoey drehte sich um: „Aber Mom! Ich bin 16! Kein kleines Kind mehr!". „Ich habe Nein gesagt!", meinte Santana und ihre Tochter verdrehte genervt die Augen und stellte die Tasse wieder zurück. Santana lächelte zufrieden und als Brittany die Treppe herunter kam, wurde das Lächeln noch breiter. „Guten Morgen, Schatz!", wiederholte Santana und Brittany lachte: „Guten Morgen!". Dann kam sie die letzten Stufen herunter und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. „Warum schon so früh wach, Süße?", fragte Brittany dann. Bevor Zoey antworten konnte, tat es Santana: „Der Umzugswagen!". Brittany musste lachen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich zum Kaffee um. Zoey sah auf und fragte Brittany: „Mom, krieg ich einen Kaffee?". Ruckartig sah Santana auf und wartete auf Brittany's Antwort. „Warum nicht?", sagte Brittany und füllte eine Tasse für ihre Tochter. Diese stand auf um sich den Kaffee zu holen und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln wie Santana den Kopfschüttelte und weiter Zeitung las.

Dann war es Zeit sich auf den Weg zur Schule zu machen und gerade als Zoey die Tür schloss hörtesie noch wie Santana zu Brittany sagte: „Ich hab ihr gesagt sie darf keinen Kaffee trinken! Sie ist noch zu jung!". Zoey musste lächeln.

Als sie an der Bushaltestelle ankam, sah sie Liam schon von weitem auf sie zu kommen. Man erkannte ihn sofort an seinem strohblonden Haar und den markanten Gesichtszügen. Er war etwas größer als Zoey und braun gebrannt von seinem letzten Urlaub in Spanien. „Hey Süße!", rief er und kam freudestrahlend näher. „Hi Liam!", sagte Zoey, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten sah Zoey lange in Liam's eisblaue Augen. Er sah einfach fantastisch aus, das stellte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, fest.

Als sie in der Schule ankamen, musste Zoey zu Biologie also teilte sich das Paar. Also Zoey den Raum betrat fiel ihr sofort etwas auf. Ein Mädchen in der hintersten Reihe. Sie war neu, keine Frage. Zoey hatte sie noch nie gesehen und doch kam ihr das Mädchen sympathisch vor. Zoey stellte fest, dass sie hübsch war. Sie hatte rote lange Haare und plötzlich sah sie auf. Dunkel grüne Augen, Grasgrün. Eine Wahnsinnsmischung!, dachte Zoey. Sie wusste nicht wo das auf einmal herkam und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie bestimmt schon zwei Minuten ihn der Tür gestanden hatte. Also bewegte sie sich auf ihren Platz zu, etwa in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers.

Den ganzen Unterricht konnte sich Zoey nicht konzentrieren, ständig drehte sie sich zu der Neuen um und wusste nicht einmal wieso. Sie war ja nichts besonderes, mal davon abgesehen, dass rote Haare hier an der Highschool wirklich selten waren. Als es dann schließlich klingelte, beschloss Zoey die Neue kennenzulernen. Also stand sie auf und bevor die Neue aus dem Zimmer verschwinden konnte, ging sie zu ihrem Platz hinüber. „Hey. Du bist neu hier, richtig?", fragte Zoey und sah sie an. Die Andere lächelte unsicher und meinte: „Ja. Mein erster Tag hier." Dann sah sie wiederauf ihre Tasche, obwohl sie eigentlich schon alle ihre Sachen eingepackt hatte. „Also.. Ich bin Zoey!". Zoey lächelte die Neue nun aufmunternd an und diese sagte schließlich: „Mein Name ist Ariana. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Zoey!".

Wie Zoey und Ariana feststellten, hatten sie fast den gleichen Stundenplan. Also gingen sie zum nächsten Zimmer und Ariana meinte: „Ich hab schon von dir gehört, Zoey." Als diese Ariana fragend ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Wir sind eure neuen Nachbarn! Und mein Vater und mein Bruder hatten heute schon eine nette kleine Begegnung mit dir!". „Oh nein! Tut mir Leid. Ich mag es nur einfach nicht so früh geweckt zu werden!", Zoey war die ganze Sache peinlich. Doch zum Glück nahm Ariana ihr das nicht übel und schlug stattdessen vor, dass sie sich ja heute Nachmittag treffen könnten.


	3. Das Treffen

**3. Das Treffen**

Zoey lag auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen Liam. Eigentlich hatten sie sich verabredet, doch Zoey hatte abgesagt, wegen dem Treffen mit Ariana. Zoey wusste nicht, warum sie zugesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich auf das Treffen mit Liam gefreut, doch als Ariana gefragt hatte, war das nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen. Liam hatte gesagt, dass es okay sei und doch hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Und dann dachte sie daran, dass Ariana in wenigen Minuten hier sein würde und plötzlich verwandelte sich das schlechte in ein gutes Gefühl. Warum konnte sie nicht sagen. So lag sie noch eine Weile lächelnd auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie dachte darüber nach, worüber sie mit Ariana reden sollte und was sie machen könnten, bis plötzlich jemand an ihre Tür klopfte. Kurz fragte Zoey sich, ob sie sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet hatte, denn es war nur sehr leise gewesen, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und Ariana streckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Hey Zoey, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie schüchtern. „Ja klar, komm rein!", antwortete Zoey sofort und lächelte sie an. „Wie bist du ins Haus gekommen?", wollte Zoey wissen. „Deine Mutter hat mich reingelassen.. Also eine von beiden..", erklärte Ariana leicht verunsichert, während sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, sich hinzusetzen. Da sie dabei aber offenbar keinen Erfolg hatte, blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen und sah Zoey an. „Willst du da jetzt wirklich stehen bleiben?", fragte diese leicht verwirrt. „Setz dich doch lieber mit zu mir aufs Bett, ist um einiges bequemer." Zoey rutschte leicht zur Seite, sodass Ariana genug Platz hatte, sich zu setzen. Zoey war in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie Ariana jetzt kannte, noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, wie wunderschön ihre langen roten Haare eigentlich aussahen. Vor allem, wie sie so in der Sonne glitzerten. Außerdem passten sie einfach perfekt zu ihren strahlenden grünen Augen, die sie nun ausgiebig betrachteten. ‚Was denk ich denn da?', dachte Zoey. Langsam wurde es echt verwirrend für sie. Zoey merkte, dass Ariana wohl aufgefallen war, dass sie sie lange ansah und fragte Ariana, um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken: „Also.. woher kommst du eigentlich?" Ariana sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Wir haben vorher in einer kleineren Wohnung in New York gelebt, aber mein Dad hat jetzt einen Job hier in Ohio gefunden, also ist unsere ganze Familie hergezogen. Außerdem hatten wir keine Lust mehr auf den vielen Verkehr und den ständigen Lärm in New York und mussten da einfach mal raus. Deshalb sind wir hier." „Wow, also eine echte New Yorkerin!", staunte Zoey, „meine Moms haben mir schon viel über diese Stadt erzählt, aber ich war noch nie da.." „Naja, so besonders ist es nun auch wieder nicht..", erzählte Ariana, „Ich würde viel lieber mehr über deine Heimat erfahren! Wie ist es hier so?" „Ach eigentlich ganz gewöhnlich, wie in jeder anderen Stadt halt auch. Aber wenn du willst, führ ich dich hier ein bisschen rum und zeig dir meine Lieblingsecken..", schlug Zoey vor. „Ja, das ist eine super Idee!", Ariana sprang lächelnd auf. „Ich muss nur noch kurz rüber meinen Eltern Bescheid sagen und dann können wir los!" Zoey musste lachen, weil Ariana so plötzlich aufgesprungen war. „Ok dann bis gleich!", rief Zoey ihr noch hinterher, als sie schon fast außer Hörweite war. ‚Das könnte wirklich witzig werden', freute sie sich und schnappte sich ihre Jacke, um unten vor dem Haus auf Ariana zu warten. Zwei Minuten später kam sie auch schon wieder und Zoey zog sie mit sich die Straßen entlang. Sie blieben ziemlich oft stehen, da Zoey so gut wie jede einzelne Ecke der Stadt kannte und Ariana alles ganz genau zeigen wollte. An einem kleinen See im Park fanden sie eine Bank und setzten sich für eine Weile, da die Sicht auf das Wasser vor ihnen einfach unbeschreiblich war. Wenig später kamen sie schließlich auch an Zoeys Lieblingspizzeria vorbei und beschlossen, sich noch etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Als sie den Laden eine gute Stunde später wieder verlassen hatten, merkten sie, dass es draußen schon langsam dunkel wurde. „Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten wieder nach Hause gehen. Hier im Dunkeln sehe ich doch sowieso nichts von der Gegend.", schlug Ariana vor. „Ja ist wahrscheinlich besser..", sagte Zoey. Und so machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Rückweg. Sie mussten ungefähr eine halbe Stunde laufen, da sie ziemlich weit weg von ihren Häusern gewesen sind. Sie redeten währenddessen nicht viel miteinander, doch Zoey sah immer wieder zu Ariana. Sie konnte sich selber nicht erklären warum, doch sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von ihr lassen. Dabei bemerkte Zoey, dass Ariana ebenfalls ständig herüber sah und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Und als sie schließlich wieder in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung ankamen, war es nun auch komplett dunkel. „Willst du noch eine Weile bleiben?", fragte Zoey, „meine Eltern hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen." Zoey und Ariana blieben vor Zoey's Haus stehen. „Ich würde wirklich gerne noch ein bisschen mit rein kommen, aber ich soll abends wieder zu Hause sein, sonst machen sich meine Eltern nur Sorgen um mich. Aber es war wirklich ein wunderschöner Nachmittag mit dir!", sagte Ariana. „Fand ich auch!", freute sich Zoey, „Und wir sehen uns ja morgen in der Schule. Vielleicht können wir uns ja auch mal wieder treffen wenn wir Zeit haben..", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, das wäre echt schön.", lächelte Ariana, bevor sie Zoey zur Verabschiedung umarmte und sich dann umdrehte und rüber in ihr eigenes Haus ging. Zoey sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis Ariana nicht mehr zu sehen war und ging dann ebenfalls ins Haus. Sie hatte während der Zeit mit Ariana keinen Gedanken an Liam verschwendet, was sonst nie vorkam.


	4. Ungeplant

**4. Ungeplant**

„Hey Ariana! Wie siehts aus, wollen wir heute baden gehen? Ich kenn da so eine abgelegene Bucht! Ist wirklich schön und es sind nur selten Leute da!", fragte Zoey, als sie und Ariana das Klassenzimmer verließen. Ariana drehte sich zu Zoey um und sagte: „Würde mich freuen. Also bis später!", rief Ariana noch bevor sie sich umdrehte und in entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand. Zoey freute sich sehr, dass Ariana zugesagt hatte. Sie wollte sowieso baden gehen, da es zur Zeit ziemlich warm war und auch bald die Sommerferien anfangen würden. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging sie zu ihrem nächsten Kurs.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell schon wieder hin?", fragte Brittany, als Zoey die Treppe hinunter gerannt kam. „Ich gehe mit Ariana baden! Ich bin schon spät dran, also bis später, Mom!", rief Zoey und verschwand aus der Tür. Ihre Mutter sah ihr kopfschüttelnd, aber auch lächelnd hinterher. Sie freute sich, dass ihre Tochter eine gute Freundin gefunden hatte. Draußen wartete Ariana schon auf Zoey. „Du bist spät dran.", bemerkte sie fröhlich. „Jaja ich weiß.", meinte Zoey, „Können wir jetzt los?". Ariana nickte und die Beiden liefen die Straße runter Richtung See. Zoey führte ihre Freundin einen Feldweg entlang und schließlich bog die auf einen kleinen Pfad in den Wald. Ariana wusste, dass hinter dem Wald der See lag und folgte Zoey deshalb ohne Wiederworte. Der Pfad sah wirklich so aus, als würde er nur selten benutzt werden und als die beiden Freundinnen schließlich den See erreichten, stellte Ariana fest, das es wirklich eine schöne, abgelegene Ecke war. „Hier würde uns nie jemand finden.", meinte Zoey und sah Ariana dabei an. „Ich weiß.", antwortete diese und lachte. Die Sonne brannte und nirgends war eine Wolke am Himmel zu entdecken. „Wir sollten ins Wasser gehen!", schlug Zoey vor und Ariana stimmte zu. Als Diese dann im Bikini vor Zoey stand, musterte Zoey ihre Freundin von oben bis unten. Es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass Ariana einen tollen Körper hatte und Zoey konnte kaum die Augen von ihr abwenden. Sie schien es selbst nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Die Beiden waren in der Zwischenzeit richtig gute Freunde geworden und so lachten sie und hatten zusammen Spaß.

Langsam fing es an zu dämmern. Doch es war noch genauso warm wie am Mittag und so waren Zoey und Ariana immer noch im See. „Ariana?", rief Zoey, weil sie diese nirgends sehen konnte. Sie war getaucht und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Zoey drehte sich suchend um sich selbst, doch Ariana war nirgendwo zu sehen. Langsam bekam Zoey Panik, doch plötzlich tauchte Ariana hinter ihr auf und erschreckte Zoey heftig. Diese drehte sich zu Ariana um und erschreckte noch ein zweites Mal, weil Ariana so dicht hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Sie standen jetzt so nah beieinander, dass Zoey die Wärme, die von Ariana ausging, spüren konnte. Die Beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. So standen sie eine Weile im Wasser, das ihnen bis zum Bauch reichte und beide waren unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Zoey fiel einmal mehr auf, dass Ariana wunderschön war. Ihre roten Haare klebten an ihrem Rücken und die Wassertropfen perlten von ihrer braun gebrannten Haut ab. Dieser eine Moment schien Ewigkeiten anzudauern, bis Zoey sich schließlich leicht nach vorne lehnte und mit ihren Ariana's Lippen berührte. Sie hatte aus einem Impuls heraus gehandelt und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, küsste sie Ariana vorsichtig. Diese wich jedoch nicht zurück. In Zoey breitete sich ein gutes Gefühl aus, doch dann realisierte sie, was sie gerade tat und machte abrupt einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich.. Es tut mir Leid.. Ich.. Ich weiß nicht was das war..", stammelte Zoey und wollte noch einen Schritt nach hinten machen, doch Ariana hielt sie zurück. Sie fasste Zoey's Hand und zog sie wieder an sich, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Zoey stieß Ariana heftig zurück und sah sie entsetzt an. Sie machte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und sagte: „Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Damit ging sie schnell zum Strand zurück, packte hastig ihre Sachen und lief schnell den Weg entlang zum Feldweg. Ariana stand noch lange im Wasser ohne sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Zoey sie so einfach weggestoßen hatte. Langsam tropfte ihr die erste Träne vom Kinn.

Was war da passiert? Diese Frage stellte sich Zoey immer wieder. Es war nur ein dummer Unfall, redete sie sich ein, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Sie hatte Ariana geküsst und das war kein Zufall. Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt, man konnte sogar sagen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. ‚Aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Ich liebe doch Liam!', dachte sie immer und immer wieder. Zoey konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie erreichte die Straße. Zoey rannte weiter, ohne auf die Leute zu achten, die sich verwundert nach ihr umdrehten. Ihr war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass sie sich irgendwie komisch Ariana gegenüber verhalten hatte, doch sie hatte sich nie genauer darüber Gedanken gemacht. Und jetzt spürte sie tief in sich das Gefühl, umkehren zu wollen. Zurück zu Ariana und sie einfach weiter zu küssen. Zoey wehrte sich gegen dieses Gefühl und lief einfach weiter. Sie wollte nicht so fühlen! Sie wollte die Zeit zurück drehen, Ariana nie kennenlernen und mit Liam glücklich werden. Bei diesem Gedanken fing Zoey an zu weinen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht möglich war und sie spürte, dass ihr Herz das auch nicht mehr wollte.

Zoey erreichte das Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürzte die Treppe hinauf. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie Santana, die am Küchentisch saß, fragte: „Wie wars, Schatz?". Zoey schlug die Tür ihres Zimmers heftig hinter sich zu und als sie in ihrem Zimmer stand, brach sie auf dem Boden zusammen und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie hatte das alles nie gewollt.


	5. Ich liebe dich, Zoey

**5. Ich liebe dich, Zoey**

„Hey, Zoey. Ich bins, Ariana. Ehm.. Da du nicht rangegangen bist, spreche ich dir jetzt einfach auf die Mailbox. Ich habe dir eine Menge zu sagen. Also.. Wo fange ich an? Es gibt so viel zu erzählen! Es tut mir Leid, was am See passiert ist. Ich wollte das nicht, aber es war so schön mit dir! Unglaublich schön! Und da gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Den Grund dafür, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Also.. ich sags jetzt einfach.. Ich liebe dich, Zoey! Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich auf Mädchen stehe und wollte es dir nur nicht sagen, weil ich dachte, dass du nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein willst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht ändern und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch nicht! Du bist ein wundervolles Mädchen und ich kenne niemanden, der vergleichbar mit dir ist! Ja, ich liebe dich und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass wir irgendwann zusammen glücklich werden! Aber ich akzeptiere es, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Ich werde dich wohl einfach von Weitem weiter beobachten und dich in Ruhe lassen. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich bitte dich nur mich nicht zu hassen, denn damit könnte ich nicht leben! Ich kann es nur noch einmal sagen, Zoey! Ich liebe dich! Das Gefühl werde ich wohl nie vergessen, als ich dich geküsst habe. Es war wunderschön und vielleicht war es ja für dich genauso. Es war, wie als würde mich ein angenehmer Stromschlag durchfahren und ein Gefühl von Wärme hat sich in mir ausgebreitet. Ich habe alles vergessen und hätte ewig so mit dir da stehen können! Und wie du vielleicht an meiner Stimme hörst, weine ich gerade, denn dieses Gefühl von Glück macht mich unendlich glücklich aber auch unendlich traurig, denn ich weiß, dass dieses Gefühl von Liebe wohl nie von dir erwidert werden wird, dass mein Traum wohl für immer ein Traum bleiben wird.." Als Zoey das hörte, nahm sie schnell das Handy in die Hand. Sie nahm den Anruf an und schrie fast in das Handy: „Ich liebe dich auch, Ariana!", doch Ariana hatte bereits aufgelegt und konnte Zoey nicht mehr hören. Langsam legte Zoey das Handy wieder auf den Tisch. Sie lag im Bett und es waren 3 Tage seit dem Vorfall am See vergangen. In der Schule hatte sie nicht mit Ariana gesprochen, hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Es war ihr schwer gefallen, doch sie hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl irgendwann vergehen würde. Als sie gesehen hatte, dass Ariana anrief, hatte sie den Anruf nicht angenommen und schließlich hatte sie nur zugehört, was Ariana ihr auf die Mailbox gesprochen hatte. Als Zoey so im Bett lagen und hörte was Ariana sagte, liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ariana liebte sie und das löste ein Gefühl unendlichen Glücks in ihr aus. Sie verstand genau, worüber Ariana gesprochen hatte und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie Ariana auf keinen Fall verlieren durfte. Aus diesem Grund sprang Zoey schnell von ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und nichts auf der Welt konnte sie davon abbringen. Schnell lief sie die Treppe hinunter und als Santana und Brittany sie besorgt ansehen und fragten, ob alles in Ordnung sei und wo sie hin wolle, sagte sie nur: „Mir ging es nie besser. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!".

Ariana legte auf. Sie sah noch lange auf ihr Handy und überlegte, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Zoey ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Vermutlich war es richtig, aber wer wusste das schon so genau? Wer wusste schon wie Zoey reagieren würde? Würde es ein Happy End geben? Oder würde Zoey Ariana hassen? Das konnte keiner sagen. Die Entscheidung lag ganz allein bei Zoey.

Ariana atmete schwer. Sie hatte aus tiefstem Herzen gesprochen und innerlich wusste sie auch, dass sie es gut gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, wenn es dir geringste Chance gebe, dass sie mit Zoey glücklich werden würde, dann nur durch das, was Ariana eben gesagt hatte.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Ariana wusste nicht, wie lange sie brauchte um zu realisieren, dass sie aufstehen und die Tür öffnen musste. Ihre Eltern waren mit ihrem älteren Bruder ausgegangen, doch Ariana hatte keine Lust mitzukommen. Überhaupt war sie in den letzten Tagen ziemlich deprimiert gewesen. Also stand Ariana auf und ging zur Tür, obwohl sie eigentlich lieber sitzen geblieben und weiter über Zoey nachgedacht hätte. Es klingelte nochmal und Ariana dachte: ‚Was kann denn 18:00 so wichtig sein?!' Sie war an der Tür angekommen und zog sie auf. Und vor ihr stand.. Zoey! Noch bevor Ariana wusste wie ihr geschah, spürte sie Zoey's Lippen auf ihren und ein Gefühl durchströmte sie, dass unglaublich war. In diesem einen Moment wusste sie, dass alles gut werden würde. Zoey küsste Ariana, als hätte sie Angst, sie für immer zu verlieren. Der Kuss hielt lange an, bis Zoey sichvon Ariana löste, sie stürmisch in die Arme schloss und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Ariana!". Ariana wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen, aber sie wusste, dass egal was passierte, sie immer für Zoey da sein würde, so lange diese es wollte. In diesem Augenblick bekam der Begriff ‚Glück' eine ganz neue Bedeutung für sie. Glück war jetzt die Zufriedenheit, die Vollständigkeit die sie spürte. Sie wünschte dieses Gefühl würde ewig anhalten und sie wusste, dass es mit Zoey so sein würde.


	6. Einen Schritt zu weit

**6. Einen Schritt zu weit**

Es kam Zoey vor wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie einfach nur den Moment genossen hatte, bis Ariana ihre Hand griff und sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit ins Haus zog. Zoey war bis jetzt noch nie hier gewesen, doch Zeit sich alles genau anzusehen hatte sie später noch genug. Jetzt zählten nur Ariana und sie. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ging Zoey direkt auf das große Bett zu, während Ariana noch schnell die Tür abschloss. Dann ließ sie sich neben Zoey fallen, sodass diese mit nach hinten gezogen wurde und nun fast auf ihr drauf lag. Doch Zoey dachte gar nicht daran, sich wieder neben Ariana zu legen, stattdessen rutschte sie nun komplett auf sie drauf. Ariana entfuhr nur ein leises stöhnen, als sie Zoey's Körper auf ihrem spürte und dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte Zoey hier und jetzt!

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Zoey durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihr Gesicht trafen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und kurz musste sie überlegen, ob das alles, was passiert war nur ein Traum war oder ob sie gestern Abend wirklich mit ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen hatte. Doch dann spürte sie Ariana's Atem direkt neben ihrem Ohr und da sie hatte ihre Antwort. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand, um damit leicht über Ariana's Arm zu streichen, woraufhin auch diese ihre Augen öffnete und Zoey anlächelte. Plötzlich fiel Zoey ein, dass ihre Eltern nicht wussten, dass sie hier übernachten würde und sie sagte, dass sie schnell wieder gehen müsse. Doch Ariana gab ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte, dass sie sich beruhigen solle und ihre Eltern ihnen wahrscheinlich schon längst mitgeteilt hätten, dass sie bei ihnen wäre. Dann nahm sie Zoey in ihre Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Und, wie fandst du die letzte Nacht?" „Wunderschön!", entgegnete Zoey. „Es war ja das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Mädchen.. naja du weißt schon.. Aber ich hätte es mir nicht besser vorstellen können. Es war einfach der Wahnsinn!" Ariana grinste sie an und sagte: „Geht mir genauso, Süße."  
Nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nur eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, stand Ariana plötzlich auf und meinte, sie ginge Frühstück holen. Sie zog sich schnell eine Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Als sie aus dem Raum verschwunden war, stieg auch Zoey aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dann holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und sah auf das Display. 4 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Sie tippte darauf, um zu sehen, von wem sie waren und als sie den Namen der Person sah, verließen sie alle guten Gefühle, die sie soeben noch bei Ariana gespürt hatte und Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihr auf. Durch das ganze Chaos mit Ariana hatte sie ihren Freund Liam komplett vergessen! Sie kam sich mies vor. Und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr ein noch schlechteres Gefühl verlieh: Sie hatte ihn betrogen! Mit einem Mädchen! Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und in diesem Moment kam Ariana zurück ins Zimmer. „Hey, Süße. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Ich sollte gehen!", rief Zoey hastig und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Auf halbem Weg nach Draußen, fragte Ariana, die ihr gefolgt war: „Was? Warum?". Zoey erreichte die Tür und sagte nur noch: „Wegen Liam." Und schon war sie verschwunden. ‚Liam', dachte Ariana. ‚Er ist wohl ihr Freund.' Und plötzlich war Ariana zum Weinen. Sie stieg die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinab, lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und rutschte daran herunter. Zoey hatte einen Freund und sie hatte ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Bei diesem Gedanken fing Ariana an zu weinen.

Als Zoey das Grundstück verlassen hatte, hörte sie auf zu rennen. Sie lief langsam die wenigen Meter bis zu ihrem eigenen Haus rüber und dachte dabei über alles nach, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Sie dachte an Ariana, die sie gerade einfach stehen lassen hatte, ohne ihr zu erklären, warum sie gehen musste und ohne ihr zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich mit Liam zusammen war. Dann überlegte sie auch, wie sie Liam erklären sollte, dass sie ihn gerade betrogen hatte. Denn anlügen wollte sie ihn auf keinen Fall, soviel war ihr klar. Langsam öffnete sie die Haustür und sah in den Flur, um zu sehen, ob ihre Eltern da waren. Denn was sie jetzt machen würde, war nicht gerade einfach. Brittany und Santana saßen beide im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich gerade über irgendetwas, als Zoey den Raum betrat. Als sie ihre Tochter bemerkten, blickten sie auf und fragten, warum sie denn erst jetzt nach Hause käme. Zoey sah die beiden nur ernst an und sagte zögerlich: „Ich kann euch doch immer alles erzählen oder? Es gibt da etwas, dass ihr vielleicht wissen solltet.."


	7. Alte Geschichten

**7. Alte Geschichten**

Brittany und Santana sahen sich an. Zoey konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht so recht wussten, um was es ging. „Na los. Erzähl schon!", sagte Brittany ermutigend. „Also.. Heute Nacht.. Ehm.. Ich war bei Ariana. Ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe!", sagte Zoey und erzählte ihren Eltern alles von Anfang an. Sie erzählt von ihrem Freund Liam, den sie so sehr liebte und wie schön es mit ihm war. Sie erzählte wie sie Ariana kennengelernt hatte und wie sie immer bessere Freunde wurden. Sie erzählte von den komischen Sachen, die sie manchmal über Ariana gedacht hatte. An dieser Stelle sahen sich Brittany und Santana lächelnd an. Sie schienen zu verstehen, auf was die ganze Geschichte hinauslaufen würde. Zoey erzählte weiter von dem Kuss am See und dann holte sie sogar ihr Handy heraus und zeigte ihnen die Nachricht von Ariana auf ihrer Mailbox. „Das ist wirklich schön!", sagte Brittany und sah wieder zu Santana. „Also uns ist klar was du-", fing Santana an, doch ihre Tochter unterbrach sie: „Das ist aber noch nicht alles! Letzte Nacht, als ich bei Ariana war, da ist etwas passiert." Und dann erzählte Zoey von der Nacht mit Ariana und ihre Eltern unterbrachen sie nicht dabei, sie saßen einfach nur da und sahen ziemlich überrascht aus. „Zoey! Du hast mit ihr geschlafen? Und das obwohl du sie noch gar nicht richtig kennst?", rief Santana und man konnte ihr die Wut, die sie gerade empfand, ansehen. „Ja, das habe ich. Und ich weiß, dass es falsch war! Ich konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht klar denken! Aber das eigentliche Problem ist ja Liam. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Ich mag Ariana, aber ich will Liam nicht verlieren! Helft mir bitte!" Zoey sah verzweifelt aus. Brittany meinte: „Du musst dich entscheiden, Zoey! Liebst du Ariana wirklich?" Zoey sah zu Boden: „Ich.. ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich.. Wie.. Wie war das denn bei euch beiden? Woran habt ihr gemerkt, dass ihr euch liebt?" Brittany und Santana sahen sich, wie schon so oft in der letzten halben Stunde, wieder an. Sie schienen Erinnerungen nach zu hängen, aber gerade als Zoey nochmal fragen wollte, fing Santana an zu erzählen: „Also.. Als ich deine Mutter das erste Mal sah, hatte ich schon das Gefühl, dass ich sie unbedingt kennenlernen musste! Wir hatten zusammen Cheerio-Training und irgendwann waren wir dann Freunde. Wenn ich sie sah, durch strömte mich ein Gefühl von Glück, egal was vorher passiert war und zunächst hielt ich es einfach für eine sehr gute Freundschaft, doch nach einem Jahr wurde mir klar, dass es mehr war. Ich hatte das Verlangen nach mehr als nur einer Umarmung, als wir uns trafen, und wenn wir zusammen in unseren Zimmern saßen, hatte ich das Gefühl einfach näher bei ihr sein zu wollen. Und schließlich habe ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden." Santana hörte auf zu sprechen. Brittany legte langsam ihre Hand, auf die ihrer Frau und erzählte weiter: „Ja, das war ein schöner Moment, doch zu dieser Zeit war ich mir über meine Gefühle noch nicht im klaren. Ich war mit Artie zusammen und so ließ ich Santana ‚abblitzen'. Sie tat mir Leid und natürlich blieben wir weiterhin Freunde, doch der Gedanke, dass sie mich liebte, ging mir nie aus dem Kopf. Sogar als ich mit Artie ausging, dachte ich an Santana. Und schließlich wurde mir klar, dass diese Liebe nicht unerwidert war. Auch ich liebte Santana, aber das wurde mir erst sehr spät klar! Endlich haben wir dann doch zueinander gefunden! Aber da gab es eine Zeit, zwei Jahre, in denen wir getrennt waren. Es war genau vor 16 Jahren, als ich mit dir schwanger war, Zoey! Santana hatte mich betrogen und trotz meiner unendlichen Liebe zu ihr, konnte ich ihr das nicht verzeihen." Santana sah betrübt auf die miteinander verschlungenen Hände und sagte: „Ich wusste damals, dass es ein Fehler war. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur schon zu spät. Brittany war weg und ich hasste mich selbst dafür. Diese zwei Jahre waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens! Also pass auf was du tust, Zoey! Manchmal könntest du damit mehr zerstören, als du glaubst!" Damit endete die Geschichte. Lange Zeit schwieg die kleine Familie einfach nur. Dann stand Zoey langsam auf und verließ das Haus.

Zoey war schon lange weg, als Brittany und Santana wieder aus der Vergangenheit ‚auftauchten'. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass ich mit Quinn vor 16 Jahren hier her gefahren bin und alles in Ordnung gebracht habe!", sagte Santana plötzlich. Brittany nickte und ihr war anzusehen, dass sie mindestens genauso froh darüber war. „Ich liebe dich, Schatz.", sagte Santana, bevor sie sich zu Brittany hinüberlehnte und sie lange küsste. Die beiden versanken förmlich in diesem Kuss und all ihre Gefühle, die sie für einander empfanden, drückten sie darin aus. Es war ein Kuss, wie ihn die Welt lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und für das junge Paar war es eines der schönsten Erlebnisse in ihrem Leben.


	8. Neuigkeiten

**8. Neuigkeiten**

Zoey fühlte sich wohl. Sie lag in Ariana's Armen, auf Ariana's Bett. Diese streichelte sie leicht am Arm und die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen durch das Fenster. Alles in allem eine romantische Stimmung. „War es schwer?", fragte Ariana unvermittelt. „Was?", Zoey wusste nicht wovon Ariana sprach und diese antwortete: „Na mit Liam Schluss zu machen!" Zoey starrte auf ihre Hände. „Ähm.. Es ging schon.. Er hat es gut aufgenommen.. Wir sind aber noch Freunde.", sagte sie nur. Ariana sah sie liebevoll an: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich darüber bin, dass wir jetzt richtig zusammen sein können! Aber trotzdem will ich nicht, dass es jemand erfährt." Dazu sagte Zoey nichts. Sie lächelte nur träge ihren Händen entgegen. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht darüber reden", meinte dann Ariana, „Wie wärs mit einem Film? Titanic?" Zoey antwortete: „Film ist gut aber bitte nicht Titanic! Den kenn ich auswendig! Meine Mom will den ständig sehen!" Die beiden Mädchen fingen heftig an zu lachen als Ariana mehr zum Spaß fragte: „Welche von beiden?". Schließlich legten sie irgendeinen älteren Film ein und machten es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Doch viel von diesem Film bekamen sie nicht mit, da sie viel bessere Beschäftigungen fanden. Sie küssten sich so lange, das sie ab und zu Pausen einlegen musste, damit sie nicht erstickten und sie genossen beide diese ungestörten schönen Momente zusammen.

Schließlich entschloss Zoey sich nach Hause zu gehen, sehr zum Missfallen von Ariana. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Nacht so weiter gemacht.

Zoey lag auf ihrem eigenen Bett, ihre Eltern waren schon schlafen gegangen. Dann klingelte ihr Handy. Eine Nachricht. Von Liam. Auf dem Display stand: „_Hey, Süße! Ich hoffe du schläfst noch nicht, denn ich wollte dir noch eine wunderschöne Nacht wünschen und dass du schön von mir träumst! Dein Liam_". Als Zoey das las, über kam sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ihr war übel. Sie hatte Ariana angelogen. Sie hatte nicht mit Liam Schluss gemacht. Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihm und als sie dann vor ihm stand und in seine wunderschönen klaren Augen sah, konnte sie es einfach nicht. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht, sie konnte ihm das nicht antuen! Ihr war klar, dass sie Scheiße gebaut hatte. Sie konnte doch nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig zusammen sein! Oder konnte sie das doch? Sie dürften nur nichts von einander erfahren. ‚Theoretisch würde es schon gehen', überlegte Zoey. ‚Aber nur solange, bis ich mich für einen der Beiden entschieden habe.' Ich weiß, dass ich mit Ariana glücklich werden will, ich kann aber Liam nicht loslassen. Hieß das, dass sie beide liebte? War das überhaupt möglich? Und wenn ja, wie sollte es dann weiter gehen? Letztendlich würde sie sich entscheiden müssen, und zu lange durfte sie auch nicht warten, sonst würde sie beide verlieren. Zur Zeit brauchte sie jedoch die weichen Lippen Ariana's genauso sehr, wie die starken Arme von Liam. Ihr tat es weh, dass sie so beide belog, und irgendwie auch sich selbst, doch sie wusste keinen anderen Rat. Sie würde es irgendwann spüren, dachte sie, doch ob das stimmte konnte sie nur hoffen.

Am nächsten Tag war wieder Glee Club. Als Zoey und Liam im Show-Chor-Raum ankamen, waren Mr. Hudson und Mr. Puck schon da. Sie standen am Klavier und besprachen irgendetwas. Als dann schließlich alle da waren und es klingelte, drehten sie sich zu den Schülern um und Mr. Hudson fing an zu sprechen: „Leute, wir haben euch eine große Sache anzukündigen! Wir waren ein Schulmusical aufführen!" Mr. Puck drehte sich zu Tafel um und schrieb ganz groß darauf: ‚West Side Story'. Alle begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln und sich zu freuen. „Das Vorsprechen beginnt am Donnerstag und ich würde mich sehr freuen, ein paar von euch in den Hauptrollen zu sehen!", sagte Mr. Puck. Mr. Hudson nickte und schrieb unter die Überschrift einige Namen. Dann zeigte er darauf und sagte: „Also, wir brauchen Maria, Tony, Bernado, Anita und Riff. Wir haben auch einige Nebenrollen, wie Consuela oder Chino." Den Rest der Stunde sprachen sie über die Auswahl der Songs für die Sectionals. Doch keiner konnte sich wirklich darauf konzentrieren.

„Für welche Rolle willst du vorsprechen?", fragte Zoey und öffnete ihr Schließfach. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht für Riff.", sagte Liam. „Riff?! Du könntest glatt Tony sein! Du hast echt eine Hauptrolle verdient!" „Naja, ich weiß nicht. Und was ist mit dir? Maria, oder?", fragte Liam und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ja ich denke, ich werde ‚I feel pretty' singen." „Schöner Song", bemerkte Liam, „Aber auch ziemlich schwer.." „Ich weiß", stimmte Zoey ihm zu, „ich hoffe wirklich ich bekomme die Rolle. Du weißt ja, die anderen singen auch verdammt gut. Es könnte also echt schwierig für mich werden." Als Liam den verunsicherten Blick seiner Freundin sah, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Keine Angst Zoey, du bist die geborene Maria. Da haben die anderen doch gar keine Chance mehr!" Zoey wusste, wie gut Liam darin war, andere Leute und vor allem sie aufzumuntern und musste lächeln. „Du wirst das Vorsingen rocken!" sagte Liam und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Genau in diesem Moment hatte auch Ariana Schulschluss und kam um die Ecke. Eigentlich war sie nur hier, um auf Zoey zu warten und wie immer mit ihr nach Hause zu gehen. Doch als sie sie und Liam Arm in Arm auf dem Gang sah blieb sie sofort stehen. Zoey hatte ihr zwar immer wieder gesagt, dass sie und Liam nur Freunde seien, doch Ariana fühlte trotzdem jedes Mal die Eifersucht in ihr, wenn sie die beiden gemeinsam sah. Glücklicherweise hatten sie sie noch nicht bemerkt, deshalb beschloss Ariana sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und allein nach Hause zu gehen. Zoey war ja augenscheinlich sehr beschäftigt.

Noch am selben Nachmittag verabredeten sich Zoey und Liam, um gemeinsam ihre Songs für das große Vorsingen in der nächsten Woche zu üben. Als Zoey pünktlich zur ausgemachten Zeit die ihr so vertraute Einfahrt betrat, kam Liam schon strahlend auf sie zugelaufen. „Hey Zoey! Weißt du eigentlich, dass es schon eine Ewigkeit her ist, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst!?" Waren seine ersten Worte, die Zoey etwas überraschten. „Ja ich weiß", versuchte sie sich rauszureden, „hatte in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren, du weißt ja, unsere neuen Nachbarn.. Ich habe ihnen ein bisschen geholfen sich hier zurecht zu finden und so..", ‚was ja auch irgendwie stimmt', dachte sich Zoey und versuchte so unschuldig wie nur möglich zu gucken. „Schon gut", sagte Liam. „Wir gehen besser erst mal rein, damit wir mit der Auswahl meines Songs beginnen können." „Du weißt immer noch nicht, welchen Song du singen willst?", fragte Zoey auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Nein, aber dafür habe ich ja jetzt dich!", grinste Liam, während er Zoey die Tür aufhielt. Sie verbrachten gut eine halbe Stunde damit, darüber zu diskutieren, welcher Song der Beste wäre. Denn Zoey war der Meinung, dass er mit ‚Something`s coming' die größten Chancen hatte, doch Liam war der Überzeugung, er könnte mit ‚Cool' am meisten punkten. So stritten sie weiter, bis Zoey schließlich nachgab und Liam seinen Song singen ließ. Den Rest des Nachmittags probten sie gemeinsam ihre Lieder und gaben sich hin und wieder Tipps, was der andere noch verbessern könnte. Einmal hatte Liam die letzte Note seines Songs mit Absicht so schief gesungen, dass Zoey einen Lachkrampf bekam und für mehrere Minuten nicht mehr aufhören konnte, sich über ihren Freund lustig zu machen. Sie hatte durch die ganze Sache mit Ariana völlig vergessen, wie süß und witzig Liam eigentlich war. Die Stunden vergingen wie Minuten, doch kurz nach 8 vibrierte Zoeys Handy. „Meine Mom meint, ich soll wieder nach Hause kommen, da es gleich Essen geben wird.", sagte Zoey traurig, als sie auf ihr Display geschaut hatte. „Nicht so schlimm", meinte Liam und nahm Zoeys Hand. „Wir sind mittlerweile so gut, dass wir die anderen im Schlaf besiegen werden! Außerdem sehen wir uns ja auch morgen in der Schule wieder." Damit gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss und sie verabschiedeten sich. „Danke, dass du mir bei meinem Song geholfen hast!", rief Zoey ihm zu, als sie den Weg zur Straße hinunter ging und Liam ihr noch von der Haustür aus nachsah. Dann bog sie um die Ecke und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus.


	9. Das Vorsingen

**9. Das Vorsingen**

Einige Tage später war es dann auch schon so weit. Das große Vorsingen stand an.  
Der Schulleiter hatte vor der Aula einen Zettel aufgehängt, auf dem jeder eintragen sollte was er singen wollte und für welche Rolle er vorsprach. Auch Zoey und Liam gingen gleich in der ersten Pause zur Aula, um ihre Namen ganz oben auf das Blatt zu schreiben.  
Pünktlich 3 Uhr nach Schulschluss machten sie sich dann gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Glee Club auf den Weg zum lang ersehnten Vorsingen. „Da es ein so bedeutendes Stück sein wird, welches wir aufführen, haben wir natürlich auch drei erfahrene Juroren eingeladen, die bestimmen werden, wer dabei ist, und wer nicht.", erklärte Mr. Hudson. „Darf ich vorstellen: Mrs. Quinn Fabrey, Mr. Artie Abrahms und natürlich meine bezaubernde Frau Mrs. Rachel Berry!" Lauter Beifall der Schüler, dann sprach er weiter: „Außerdem haben wir heute noch einige andere Gäste hier, und zwar den kompletten McKingley High Glee Club von 2012. Einige von ihnen kennt ihr schon, da sie uns bei den Proben hin und wieder besuchen kommen. Auch sie standen vor einiger Zeit auf dieser Bühne und haben gehofft, die besten Rollen zu bekommen." Auch sie wurden von allen durch Beifall begrüßt.  
„Also dann Leute", rief Mr. Puck, „fangen wir mal mit dem Vorsingen an! Ihr singt nach alphabethischer Reihenfolge. Das bedeutet Abby ist die erste und Zoey macht dann den Schluss. Alle einverstanden? Gut. Viel Glück euch allen!" Die Schüler verschwanden hinter der Bühne und es wurde still im Saal. Zoey wurde immer nervöser und die Tatsache, dass sie als letztes singen musste, machte es auch nicht besser – im Gegenteil. Sie versuchte sich auf ihren Song zu konzentrieren und ging ihn in Gedanken noch einmal durch. Nur entfernt nahm sie wahr, wie ein Scheinwerfer aufleuchtete und Abby in sein Licht trat. „Ich singe den Song `Tonight' für die Rolle der Anita." Damit nahm sie das Mikro in die Hand und begann die ersten Zeilen zu singen. Während ihrem Auftritt hatte sich Mrs. Fabrey immer mal wieder zu Mr. Abrahms gelehnt und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Abby konnte nicht sagen, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, außerdem musste sie sich jetzt auf sich selbst konzentrieren. Zwei Minuten später hatte sie es dann geschafft. Jury und Gäste klatschten kurz, dann bat Mrs. Berry um Ruhe. Erst als völlige Stille herrschte, begannt sie zu sprechen: „Danke Abby, im Großen und Ganzen ein gelungener Auftritt, doch leider habe ich auch einige Noten gehört, die nicht da waren, wo sie hingehörten. Wir werden sehen, was wir für dich tun können. Bestimmt sind ein paar unwichtigere Nebenrollen dabei, die dir gefallen werden." Die Enttäuschung und Wut, die Abby fühlte, war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie ließ ihr Mikro unsanft auf den Boden fallen und stürmte von der Bühne. Durch dieses nicht überhörbare Geräusch wurde auch Zoey aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah Abby noch hinterher, als diese wütend die Aula verließ.

Dann war Dana dran. Selbstsicher trat sie hinaus ins Scheinwerferlicht. Zoey wusste, dass Dana verdammt gut war und wenn sie auch für Maria vorsingen würde, sie wahrscheinlich kaum eine Chance gegen sie hatte. Und da waren sie, die Worte, die Zoey so gefürchtet hatte: „Hi, ich singe vor für Maria.." Nun konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass Dana irgendetwas falsch machte oder von der Bühne fiel und nicht mehr weiter singen konnte. Doch ihr Auftritt war nahezu perfekt. Zoey kannte den Song, den sie sang, nicht. Doch sie musste ihn auch gar nicht kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie jeden einzelnen Ton traf. Als sie ihren Auftritt beendet hatte, verbeugte sie sich kurz und bekam lauten Applaus von allen Anwesenden. Dann sagte Mr. Abrahms kurz: „Ich bin sicher, ich spreche für die komplette Jury, wenn ich sage ‚Deine Performance war wirklich sehr gut'. Es wird schwer sein für die anderen, diesen Auftritt zu überbieten!" Kurz bedankte sich Dana, bevor sie lächelnd von der Bühne ging.

Als nächstes traten Joshua, Jayden und Matthew auf. Mr. Puck hatte zwar gesagt, sie dürfen nicht gemeinsam auftreten, doch sie konnte ihn mithilfe von Mr. Hudson gerade noch in letzter Minute umstimmen. Sodass sie nun gemeinsam für Tony, Bernado und Riff vorsangen. Alle drei waren sehr gute Freunde von Zoey und Liam, deshalb beschlossen sie, sich ihren Auftritt anzusehen. Er bestand aus sehr wenig Gesang und zu Zoeys großer Verwirrung aus Tanz. Noch nie hatte sie einen der drei tanzen sehen, doch sie waren wirklich gut! Wahrscheinlich hatte Joshuas Vater Mike Chang ihnen Tanzunterricht gegeben. Santana hatte Zoey schon oft erzählt, dass er und Brittany damals die besten Tänzer der ganzen Schule waren. Sie war wirklich überrascht und konnte gar nicht hinsehen, als die drei Jungs auf der Bühne Saltos schlugen und dann gekonnt wieder auf den Füßen landeten. Auch sie bekamen viel Beifall und gute Kritik von der Jury. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so gut tanzen könnt! Das müsst ihr mir unbedingt mal beibringen!", rief Zoey, als sie von der Bühne kamen. „Machen wir gern!", antwortete Matthew und setzte sich dann neben seine Freunde an die Wand.

„Nur noch zwei Auftritte, dann bin ich dran!", sagte Liam nervös. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast doch so viel dafür geprobt, du wirst gut sein und alle umhauen!", versuchte Zoey ihm Mut zu machen. Plötzlich vibrierte ihr Handy. Eine neue Nachricht - von Ariana! ‚Hey Zoey, ich weiß du hast gerade dein Vorsingen, aber können wir uns sehen? Steh vor der Aula.' Warum wollte Ariana sie sehen? Zoey musste es herausfinden. „Ich geh mich mal kurz frisch machen, bis gleich Schatz", sagte sie und verschwand aus der Aula. Auf dem Gang angekommen sah sie sich nach ihrer Freundin um. Doch sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Zoey wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und zurückgehen, als sich zwei Arme um ihren Bauch schlangen und sie von hinten umarmten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sie sich, wer es sein konnte, doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie Arianas Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. „Na, hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie. „Klar hab ich dich vermisst! Aber was machst du hier?", fragte Zoey verwirrt. „Darf ich meine Freundin denn nicht mal besuchen kommen an ihrem großen Tag!?", wollte Ariana wissen und lies Zoey los. „Ich hab dich in letzter Zeit doch kaum gesehen, weil du nur mit Liam und den Proben beschäftigt warst.. Da dachte ich mir, ich komm vorbei und seh` mir an, ob es sich gelohnt hat, dich so lange nicht für mich gehabt zu haben." „Das ist wahnsinnig süß von dir, aber wir dürfen keine Gäste mit zum Vorsingen bringen.", sagte Zoey traurig. Ariana sah sie niedergeschlagen an, da sie wusste, dass Zoey bei diesem Blick nachgeben würde. Und sie hatte auch Glück. „Na gut, ich verbringe jetzt ein bisschen Zeit mit dir hier draußen, wenn du schon nicht mit rein kannst. Aber bitte hör auf mich so anzusehen!", bat sie Ariana. Diese umarmte Zoey freudig und zog sie dann in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zoey trennte sich aber schnell wieder von ihr, denn sie wollte ja nicht gesehen werden! „Ich bin so froh, endlich wieder Zeit mit meiner Freundin verbringen zu können!", grinste sie. „Ich auch!", sagte Zoey. „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen uns erst mal etwas zu trinken holen, ich bin kurz vorm Verdursten!", schlug Ariana vor. „Na gut, aber ich habe wirklich nicht so lange Zeit!", sagte Zoey, als sie am Arm in Richtung Cafeteria gezogen wurde. Zoey liebte es, Zeit mit Ariana zu verbringen und sie hatte sie in der letzten Woche wirklich sehr vermisst und sich nicht nur einmal gewünscht, bei ihr zu sein, anstatt bei Liam. Und so tranken die beiden Mädchen ihre Slushies, lachten über einen Jungen, der offensichtlich nicht bemerkte, dass sein Becher ein Loch hatte und der gesamte Inhalt auf sein T-Shirt tropfte. Sie machten sich auch aus, das Zoey am Nachmittag zu Ariana kommen sollte, um ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu zweit zu haben, als diese 5 Minuten. Apropos 5 Minuten, Zoey sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten die Zeit total vergessen und es war schon kurz nach 4! Sie hätte schon vor 25 Minuten wieder in der Aula sein sollen! Schnell verabschiedete sie sich von Ariana und stürzte zurück zum Vorsingen. In der Hoffnung, ihren Auftritt noch nicht verpasst zu haben.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stürmte ihr Mr. Hudson entgegen du rief ihr zu: „Zoey, wo warst du? Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet, alle anderen sind schon fertig mit vorsingen! Beeil dich, dein Auftritt beginnt in einer Minute!" Zoey erschrak, als sie hörte, wie spät sie wirklich dran war. Sofort rannte sie los in Richtung Bühne und nahm das Mikro in die Hand. „Entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung, mir ist da etwas dazwischen gekommen.. Auf jeden Fall singe ich vor für die Rolle der Maria." „Damit hätten wir die 4. Maria-Anwärterin für heute! Ich glaube das ist Rekord..", sagte Mrs. Fabrey. Dann begann Zoey ihren Song, ‚Tonight' zu singen. Doch richtig darauf konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, da sie in Gedanken immer noch bei Ariana war, die sie einfach draußen hatte stehen lassen. Anscheinend war sie aber trotzdem ganz gut, da sie großen Beifall der Gäste bekam. Am lautesten klatschten natürlich ihre Mütter, die in der zweiten Reihe saßen, da sie mit zum Glee Club von Mr. Puck und Mr. Hudson gehörten. Zoey lächelte ihnen kurz zu, dann drehte sie sich zur Jury. „Danke, Zoey. Das war wirklich ein gelungener Auftritt!", wurde sie von Mrs. Berry gelobt. „Es wird wirklich nicht einfach für uns werden, die perfekte Maria auszuwählen." Ein Grinsen machte sich in Zoeys Gesicht breit und sie verließ strahlend die Bühne. Sie rannte zu Liam, um ihm die guten Nachrichten zu überbringen, doch dieser drehte sich nur desinteressiert um und verschwand aus der Aula. In diesem Moment fiel Zoey auch zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie den Auftritt ihres Freundes verpasst hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen musste und rannte ihm so schnell es ging hinterher.


	10. Die Wahrheit kann weh tun

**8. Die Wahrheit kann weh tun**

Auf dem Gang angekommen, war keine Spur von ihrem Freund. Doch Zoey hoffte, dass er noch nicht ganz so weit gekommen war. Sie rannte in Richtung des Ausgangs und fand Liam tatsächlich kurze Zeit später an die große Eingangstür gelehnt. Zoey atmete kurz erleichtert auf und ging dann langsam auf ihren Freund zu. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie den erstbesten Satz aussprach, der ihr in den Kopf kam: „Was ist los, Schatz?" Sofort kam sie sich vor, wie der letzte Idiot, ließ sich aber nicht anmerken, dass sie etwas extrem Dummes gesagt hatte. Liam hatte es anscheinend auch nicht gemerkt, denn er sah weiterhin einfach nur zu Boden. Kurz überlegte Zoey, ob sie wieder gehen sollte, da er gerade offensichtlich nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Doch dann blickte er auf und sah Zoey direkt in die Augen. Es war nicht der gewohnte, liebevolle Blick, mit dem er sie sonst ansah und den Zoey so an ihm liebte. Doch er war auch nicht hasserfüllt oder sonstiges in dieser Art. Viel mehr fragend und Zoey meinte auch etwas Enttäuschung in ihm sehen zu können. „Was los ist?", sagte er, „Das war der wichtigste Auftritt im ganzen Jahr für mich und meine eigene Freundin verpasst ihn! Und das nachdem wir uns so lange gemeinsam darauf vorbereitet haben.." Zoey sah in schuldbewusst an und stotterte ein leises „Es tut mir leid..", doch Liam hob die Hand, was ihr wohl sagen sollte, dass sie leise sein soll. Also schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und sah zu Boden. Dann sprach er weiter. „Was war denn so wichtig, dass du eine halbe Stunde auf dem Gang verbringen und die Hälfte der Auftritte verpassen musstest!?" „Ich habe eine SMS bekommen, dass ich raus kommen sollte.", begann sie zu erklären. „Deshalb war ich nicht da." „Und mit wem hast du dich getroffen?", fragte Liam jetzt etwas lauter und jagte Zoey somit auch etwas Angst ein. „Er muss dir ja wirklich wahnsinnig wichtig sein, dass du gleich mal vergisst, wieder rein zu kommen, zu deinem Freund!"  
„Ich habe mich nur mit einer Freundin getroffen, nichts weiter Besonderes. Und wir haben einfach die Zeit vergessen."  
„Nichts weiter Besonderes?", Ariana sah Zoey und Liam, der nun offenbar gar nichts mehr verstand, geschockt an. Zoey hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie hier war. Viel zu sehr war sie mit ihrem Freund und dessen Anschuldigungen beschäftigt. Ariana stand noch immer mit offenem Mund an der Ecke und konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. „Wenn ich 'nichts weiter Besonderes' bin, warum küsst du mich dann und sagst mir, dass du mich liebst!?" Zoey konnte sich nicht bewegen, was in diesem Moment wohl auch besser war, da sie sonst den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Liam gesehen hätte, der Ariana nur voller Hass betrachtete.  
Dann wandte sie sich an ihn: „Und du bist?", schrie sie Liam schon fast an. „Ihr Freund.", gab dieser nur kurz und emotionslos zurück.

Ariana konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. ‚Ihre' Zoey hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nur belogen! Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und musste sich daher erst einmal an der Wand neben ihr festhalten. Als sie realisiert hatte, was gerade passiert war, stieß sie sich ab und ging auf Zoey und Liam zu. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, Zoey in die Augen zu sehen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich machen sollte, woran sie soeben gedacht hatte. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick holte sie aus und traf Zoey mit der flachen Hand mitten ins Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, an ihnen vorbei und verschwand durch die Eingangstür.  
Auch Liam hatte mittlerweile begriffen, was hier vor sich ging und sah Zoey, deren Hand nun vorsichtig die Stelle, die Ariana vor wenigen Sekunden getroffen hatte, berührte, voller Abscheu an. „Du liebst ein Mädchen und küsst sie auch noch!? Das ist echt das Letzte! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit betrogen!", schrie er sie wütend an. „So etwas hätte ich wirklich nie von dir gedacht! Ich habe immer gehofft, du wärst nicht so eine von denen, die ihren Freund nur verarschen wie es ihnen passt. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt! Entscheide ich, Zoey. Entweder sie, oder ich! Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du überhaupt noch einen bekommst!"Damit verschwand auch Liam aus der Schule und lies sie mitten im Gang stehen, allein.  
Zoey sank auf die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte soeben die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können?, eine Frage, die Zoey nicht beantworten konnte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Lüge zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Sie hätte es nicht tun sollen. Das wusste sie jetzt und sie wusste nicht, warum sie das nicht eher gewusst hatte.

Die erste Träne tropfte Zoey vom Gesicht, aber erste beider dritten Träne merkte sie, dass sie weinte. Sie weinte um ihren Freund, um ihre Freundin, um ihr Leben. Aber was war eigentlich passiert? Zoey hatte es noch immer nicht realisiert. Ihr Leben hatte eine schreckliche, überraschende Wendung genommen. Sie hatte das nie gewollt! Sie hatte das alles nicht gewollt! Sie wusste, dass das jetzt nicht mehr half, aber sie konnte einfach nur an diesem Gedanken hängen bleiben, weil sie nicht auf andere Gedanken kommen wollte. Ihr war klar, dass das einen noch größeren Schmerz auslösen würde.

Zoey sank zu Boden. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Schule. Ihr war jetzt alles egal, sie hatte hoch gepokert und viel verloren. Betäubt durch den unendlichen Schmerz, den sie verspürte, merkte sie nicht, dass es langsam dunkel wurde. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie eigentlich nach Hause gehen sollte. Und schließlich merkte sie nicht einmal, wie ein Auto auf den Parkplatz fuhr und jemand sie am Arm griff und nach oben zog. Eine Weile sah sie die beiden Personen an. Dann sagte sie: „Woher wusstet ihr wo ich bin?". Zoey wurde zum Auto geführt und dann antworte ihr jemand: „Ariana hat uns angerufen, sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Sie hat geweint." Damit stiegen alle drei ins Auto und ihre Eltern fuhren Zoey nach Hause.


	11. Entscheidungen brauchen Zeit

**11. Entscheidungen brauchen Zeit**

„Zoey, komm bitte endlich runter! Du hast dein Zimmer seit 2 Tagen kaum verlassen. Du musst doch auch was essen!". Brittany's Stimme schallte durch das Haus. „Nein danke, kein Hunger.", war die kurze Antwort, die sie darauf bekam. Brittany seufzte leise, ging dann aber ohne noch einmal nachzufragen in die Küche.  
Zoey wusste, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte. Seit dem Streit mit Ariana und Liam hatte sie jeden Kontakt zu anderen gemieden. Was wesentlich schwerer geworden wäre, hätten sie nicht gerade Wochenende. Doch ihr war das egal. Stundenlang verbrachte sie die Zeit damit, auf ihrem Bett zu liegen, ihr Lieblingslied zu hören und über Ariana nachzudenken. Kurz hatte sie auch an Liam gedacht, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihrer Freundin, welche wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde. Zoey drückte auf den Pausenknopf, da sich dieses Lied nun bereits zum ca. 50. Mal wiederholte. Langsam konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr hören. Sie beschloss aufzustehen und ein wenig fernzusehen. In der Hoffnung, es würde sie von all dem ablenken und einfach wieder diese angenehme Leere in ihrem Kopf herstellen, die sie lieben gelernt hatte. Es war besser an nichts zu denken, als diesen schrecklichen Schmerz zu spüren, das hatte sie schnell gemerkt. Doch es machte alles nur schlimmer, da es kurz vor dem Valentinstag war und alle Filme wohl nur einen Zweck hatten – die Menschen sollten sich auf diesen Tag freuen.  
Freude war wohl das Letzte, das Zoey im Moment empfinden würde, also schaltete sie den Fernseher genervt wieder aus, legte sich zurück ins Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die nächsten 2 Stunden verbrachte sie mit nichts anderem, als gelangweilt vor sich hin zu starren und die Wolken zu zählen, die an ihrem Fenster vorbeizogen. Umso länger sie nachdachte, wurde ihr immer klarer, wofür sie sich entscheiden musste. Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, die Zoey wirklich glücklich machen würde. Sie musste sich bei Ariana entschuldigen und sie als Freundin zurückgewinnen. Es würde nicht leicht werden, das wusste sie. Doch es war die Bemühungen wert. Zoey hatte gemerkt, dass die Liebe, die sie für Liam empfand, mehr freundschaftlich gewesen war.  
Unsicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, nahm sie ihr Handy in die Hand und tippte Ariana's Nummer. Minutenlang saß sie auf ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, dass sie den Anruf annehmen würde, doch alles was zu hören war, war dieses nervige Piepen. Und mit jedem Ton wurde die Chance, dass jemand ran gehen würde, geringer. Doch Zoey wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht bei Ariana, die ihr mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Also versuchte sie es kurze Zeit später noch einmal. Und eine halbe Stunde später auch noch einmal.  
Beim 4. Anruf hatte sie dann endlich Glück. Ariana hatte zwar noch nichts gesagt, aber da das Piepen verschwunden war, wusste Zoey, dass sie ihr immerhin zuhörte. Also begann sie leise zu sprechen. „Hey Ariana, ich bin's, Zoey. Ich weiß, ich nerve dich wahrscheinlich mit meinen Anrufen, aber ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!". Weiterhin Stille, daher sprach sie einfach weiter. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir das mit Liam sagen sollen hätte, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich hatte Angst davor wie du reagieren würdest und das ich dich dann vielleicht ganz verliere. Auf jeden Fall habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht und wollte dir sagen, dass ich Liam nicht mehr liebe. Zumindest nicht so! Er ist einfach ein sehr guter Freund, aber nichts weiter! Ich liebe nur dich. Und deshalb ist es mir so verdammt wichtig, dass du mir verzeihst und wir noch einmal von vorn anfangen können, ganz ohne Lügen." Zoey stockte, da sie nicht wusste, was sie noch sagen sollte. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, doch schon kurze Zeit später wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Ariana ein leises „Ich liebe dich auch." ins Telefon flüsterte. „Doch ich brauche etwas Zeit und Abstand, um darüber nachzudenken, ob ich uns noch eine Chance geben soll.. Es war einfach zu viel, Zoey..". Damit legte sie auf und Zoey hörte erneut das ihr schon so vertraute Geräusch. Langsam legte auch sie ihr Handy aus der Hand und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie wusste noch nicht wie, aber sie würde Ariana zurück bekommen, da war sie sich sicher.


	12. Konsequenzen

**12. Konsequenzen**

Hier stand sie nun. Allein. In einer der hinteren Ecken des Schulgeländes und wartete auf ihn. Zoey hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass Liam sie nicht dafür hassen würde, doch tief in ihr wusste sie, dass es gar nicht anders werden könnte. Sie hatte sich gegen ihren Freund entschieden und dafür musste sie nun grade stehen.  
Nervös sah sie sich nach links und recht um. 'Vielleicht kommt er ja nicht mal', dachte sie sich. Und insgeheim musste sie feststellen, dass sie es auch ein wenig hoffte. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick erkannte sie ihn einige Meter entfernt an einer Mauer stehend. 'Jetzt oder nie', sagte Zoey sich und ging entschlossen auf ihn zu.  
Wie zu erwarten würdigte er sie keines Blickes und starrte einfach nur weiter vor sich hin. Da er auch nicht den Anschein machte, in den nächsten Minuten etwas zu sagen, beschloss Zoey einfach anzufangen zu reden. Und wenn er ihr nicht zuhörte, war es sein Problem. Sie konnte wenigstens sagen, sie hatte es immerhin versucht. Zoey stellte sich dicht vor ihn, sodass Liam nun keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Dann begann sie zu sprechen. „Ich wollte mich hier mit dir treffen, weil ich dir etwas erzählen muss. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich zwischen dir und Ariana entscheiden sollte. Das habe ich getan. Ich habe mich entschieden. Jedoch nicht für dich..Es tut mir Leid.." Als Zoey aufgehört hatte zu sprechen sah sie ihn einfach nur an und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten. Doch sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. In diesem Moment hätte sie wohl mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Liam sich einfach umdrehte und ging. Aber Zoey war das erstmal egal. Sie musste jetzt Ariana zurückgewinnen, da hatte sie einfach keine Zeit für ihren Ex-freund.


	13. Gedanken

**13. Gedanken**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Zoey wie die Hölle auf Erden. Sie konnte sich weder auf die Schule konzentrieren, da ihr Ariana 24h am Tag im Kopf rumschwirrte, noch auf die Probe für die Aufführung von West Side Story, in der sie die Hauptrolle bekommen hatte.  
Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und die einzelnen Stunden über sich ergehen zu lassen. Natürlich nutzte sie jede einzelne Pause, um nach Ariana zu suchen, doch diese ging ihr seit Tagen erfolgreich aus dem Weg, was Zoey an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte.  
Noch am selben Nachmittag beschloss sie, ihre Nachbarin besuchen zu gehen und hoffte so, ein wenig mit ihr reden zu können. Pünktlich um 3 Uhr verließ sie die Schule, ging so schnell wie nur möglich nach Hause und achtete auch nicht weiter auf Brittany, die sie nur verwundert ansah und wissen wollte, wo sie den so eilig hin müsse. „Ich geh rüber zu Ariana!", rief sie ihrer Mutter zu, bevor die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.  
Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor ihrem Haus und blickte auf die kleine Klingel vor ihr, unsicher, ob sie sie drücken sollte. Vielleicht kam ja jemand raus, der ihr sagen konnte, ob Ariana da war. Doch so lang wollte sie nicht warten. ‚Du musst da durch! Du liebst sie, also kämpf um sie!', sagte Zoey sich immer wieder und schließlich hatte sie sich wirklich dazu gebracht, zu klingeln. Als Schritte im Flur zu hören waren, bekam sie Panik. Zoey wollte schon wieder umdrehen und einfach gehen, doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete jemand die Tür. Ariana hatte die Arme verschränkt sah sie fragend an. „Du hast zwei Minuten.", fauchte sie.  
„Die reichen mir!", sagte Zoey schnell, bevor Ariana es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegte. „Ich bin nur hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen und dir zu sagen, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Ich habe Liam gesagt, dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe." Unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippe, da Zoey nur hoffen konnte, dass sie ihre Entschuldigung annehmen würde. „Du liebst mich?", war Ariana's Kommentar, „dann beweis es mir!". Damit knallte sie Zoey die Tür vor der Nase zu und verschwand im Haus.

Zoey öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen und sah sich um. Der nächste Morgen kam einfach viel zu schnell. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen und zu überlegen, wie sie Ariana beweisen sollte, dass sie sie liebte.  
Zoey spielte mit dem Gedanken, es einfach in die Welt zu schreien. Doch als ihr einfiel, dass Ariana einmal gesagt hatte, wie froh sie war, dass niemand von ihr und Zoey wusste, schob sie diesen Gedanken für's Erste zur Seite.  
Außerdem war da noch West Side Story, das Schulmusical, indem sie die Hauptrolle hatte und somit die andere Hauptrolle -Liam- küssen musste. Vielleicht sollte sie das Stück Ariana zu liebe verlassen. Aber was würden ihre Mütter dann von ihr denken? Sie hatten sich doch so darüber gefreut, dass Zoey die Rolle der Maria übernehmen durfte. Außerdem konnte sie die Anderen nicht im Stich lassen! Man würde keine neue Besetzung für die Maria auf die Schnelle finden.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Und egal, wie Zoey die Gedanken hin und her schob, sie kam einfach zu keinem Entschluss. Und so langsam verließ sie auch die Vorfreude auf die kommenden Tage und Wochen.

Noch immer nicht ganz wach zog sie sich an und frühstückte wenig später gemeinsam mit ihren Müttern. In Gedanken war sie immer noch bei Ariana und leider kein Stück weiter als letzte Nacht. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Schule und hoffte dabei wirklich, dass dien Schulzeit schnell und ohne größere Zwischenfälle verging.  
Zoey hatte Glück. Ariana war nicht in der Schule gewesen und Liam ignorierte sie zwar noch immer, doch wenigstens bekam sie so mehr Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was sie nun wegen der beiden tun sollte.  
Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich. Liam würdigte sie noch immer keines Blickes und Ariana ließ sich seit Montag gar nicht mehr blicken.  
Zu allem Unheil rückte auch die Aufführung immer näher. Doch so seltsam es klingen mag, auch das hatte seine guten Seiten. Wenn Zoey nicht in der Schule oder bei Freunden war, verbrachte sie die Nachmittage damit, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihren Text zu lernen, was ziemlich wenig Platz für Gedanken an Ariana ließ. Dennoch schaffte es hin und wieder einer in ihren Kopf und jedes Mal stand Zoey die Nervosität ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn sie daran dachte, Liam vor der gesamten Schule und wahrscheinlich auch Ariana küssen zu müssen.


	14. Herzlich Willkommen an der McKingley Hi

**14. „Herzlich willkommen an der McKingley High"**

„Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen an der McKingley High School!" Die Stimme des Direktors hallte lautstark durch den Saal. „Vielen Dank, dass sie zur diesjährigen Aufführung unserer Schüler des Musicals ‚West Side Story' gekommen sind! Die Mädchen und Jungen proben seit einigen Wochen und freuen sich nun, Ihnen dieses fantastische Stück vorführen zu dürfen. Bitte gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig, es wird voraussichtlich in ca. 45 Minuten beginnen."

Damit steckte er das Mikrophon zurück in seinen Ständer und verließ die Bühne mit einem breiten Grinsen. Das Publikum applaudierte und ein leises Murmeln der Gäste schlich durch den Raum.  
Hinter der Bühne ging es währenddessen etwas weniger friedlich und geordnet zu. Joshua, Jayden und Matthew, die die 3 Mitglieder der Sharks spielten, konnten sich ihren Text einfach nicht merken und kamen außerdem noch nicht richtig mit den Tanzschritten zurecht, sodass sie beides in letzter Minute gleichzeitig versuchten zu lernen. Sie verzweifelten fast daran, was die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher machte.

Zwei Mädchen, die Zoey nur flüchtig kannte, sahen unruhig durch einen kleinen Spalt am Vorhang. Offenbar warteten sie auf jemanden. Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie Ariana heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Kurz überlegte sie, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sie etwas enttäuschte, Ariana nicht hier zu sehen.  
Noch 20 Minuten, dann war es so weit. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie sich ihren Text durchlesen, doch Liam kam ihr in die Quere, da er sich direkt vor Zoey aufbaute und sie finster ansah.

„Ist deine kleine Freundin etwa nicht gekommen!? Das tut mir jetzt aber leid!" Er zeigte sein boshaftestes Grinsen und noch bevor Zoey etwas erwidern konnte, ging er an ihr vorbei und rammte ihre Schulter dabei so stark, das Zoey nach hinten fiel und es gerade so schaffte, sich mit den Händen am Boden abzufangen.  
Als sie sich umdrehte und ihm hinterherrufen wollte, was für ein Arsch er war, wurde sie jedoch von Abby aufgehalten, die ihr lächelnd die Hand hinhielt um ihr aufzuhelfen. Zoey sah sie dankend an erhob sich schnell vom Boden, da sie Liam nicht auch noch die Genugtuung geben wollte, sie hier so rumliegen zu sehen.

Abby hatte anscheinend mitbekommen, was vor sich gegangen war, denn sie sah Zoey mitfühlend an. „Es bringt nichts, ihm hinterher zu schreien. Außerdem würden es alle im Saal mitbekommen.."

Kurz drückte Abby Zoeys Hand, die sie noch immer hielt, da sie wahrscheinlich Angst hatte, Zoey könnte es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen und ihrem Exfreund hinterherlaufen.

Dann umarmte sie sie kurz und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vergiss ihn, Zoey! Du hast etwas Besseres verdient! Wir rocken jetzt diese Aufführung und dann wird alles wieder gut, versprochen." Aufmunternd sah sie Zoey an und drehte sich dann mit einem Lächeln um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
Erneut erklang die Stimme des Direktors in den Lautsprechern, die voller Vorfreude verkündete: „ Meine Damen und Herren, in nicht einmal 5 Minuten werden unsere Vorhänge aufgehen! Ich bitte sie Platz zu nehmen und sich ruhig zu verhalten. Viel Spaß!"  
Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Zoey würde in wenigen Sekunden auf diese Bühne gehen und dann würde sie Liam küssen. Ihr wurde schlecht bei diesem Gedanken, doch sie musste ihn beiseiteschieben und es einfach durchziehen. Würde schon schiefgehen.

Samstagnachmittag, 14.30 Uhr. Nervös blickte Zoey nun schon zum dritten Mal auf die unaufhaltbar vor sich hin tickende Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. In einer halben Stunde würde sich der Vorhang zum ersten Mal öffnen. Dann war es zu spät, um einfach wieder zu gehen. Dann musste sie da durch. Und das schlimmste? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Ariana im Publikum sitzen würde, um ihr zuzusehen, oder nicht. Seit fast 4 Wochen hatte sie sie nun nicht mehr gesehen.. Doch nicht ein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht an ihre, auch wenn Zoey es hasste sie so zu nennen, Exfreundin gedacht hatte.  
„Zoey, da bist du ja! Warum hast du denn dein Kleid noch nicht an? Du musst in 10 Minuten auf die Bühne!" Mrs. Berry sah sie irritiert an. „Wirklich? Aber es ist doch erst halb 3!" Zoey blickte noch einmal zur großen Wanduhr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch genügend Zeit hatte. Erschrocken stammelte sie nur etwas von wegen „Tut mir leid, ich habe die Zeit wohl ein wenig vergessen..", als sie sah, das Mrs. Berry Recht hatte. Genervt drehte sich diese dann jedoch wieder um und verschwand aus der Umkleide der Mädchen.  
Hastig zog Zoey ihr Kleid an und überprüfte ihr Aussehen kurz in dem großen Spiegel vor ihr. Das Kleid passte, die Haare saßen perfekt. Jetzt stand ihr nur noch ihre eigene Unsicherheit im Weg.

Dann hörte sie auch schon, wie der Direktor die Aufführung ankündigte, und rannte zum hinteren Ende der Bühne, um bereit für ihren großen Auftritt in wenigen Minuten zu sein.  
Dann war es so weit. Der Vorhang öffnete sich mit tobendem Applaus aus dem Zuschauerraum. Zwar passierte im ersten Akt nicht sonderlich viel, doch hier würde Maria zum ersten Mal auf Tony treffen. Sie hatte Angst, wie ihr Exfreund wohl auf sie reagieren würde, nachdem er sie vor fast einem Monat einfach so auf dem Schulhof hatte stehen lassen. Nach seiner Reaktion vorhin zu urteilen, würde das kein schönes Aufeinandertreffen werden. Zoey hoffte nur, dass Liam es gut überspielen konnte.  
Die Musik begann zu spielen und die Bühne füllte sich. Auch Zoey musste sich nun ihrer Angst stellen und trat widerwillig vor das Publikum.


	15. Weiße Betten

**15. Weiße Betten**

Die Scheinwerfer strahlten ihr ins Gesicht, das Publikum applaudierte, die Musik begann zu spielen. Wie in Trance verkörperte Zoey die Rolle der Maria. Alles, woran sie in diesem Augenblick denken konnte, war, dieses Musical so schnell wie möglich und am besten ohne sich zu blamieren hinter sich zu bringen.  
Die ersten beiden Akte verliefen besser als gedacht. Zoey hatte immer mal wieder unauffällig ins Publikum gesehen, doch bislang keine Spur von Ariana. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte Zoey das Wissen, dass ihre Exfreundin sie im Moment nicht sehen konnte. Also konzentrierte sie sich weiter voll und ganz auf etwas viel wichtigeres - ihre Rolle.  
Doch schon zu Beginn des 3. Aktes spielte sich genau diese Szene ab, vor der Zoey so lange Angst gehabt hatte. In wenigen Sekunden würde Maria Tony das erste Mal küssen. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und sprach unwillkürlich die letzten Sätze vor dem großen Moment. Ihre Gedanken jedoch waren ganz wo anders. ‚Wo Ariana jetzt wohl war? Was sie dazu wohl dazu sagen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich Liam geküsst habe, obwohl ich ihr versprochen habe, es nicht zu tun um ihr damit zu beweisen, dass ich sie liebe? Ob sie es verstehen würde? Ob ich sie komplett verlieren werde?'  
Zoey war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Und damit war sie weg, die Sicherheit, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gespürt hatte.  
Und plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie musste sich an einer der Requisiten hinter ihr festhalten, um nicht zusammen zu brechen, da ihre Beine drohten, nachzugeben. Entfernt nahm sie die Stimmen um sich herum noch wahr und kurz darauf spürte sie den dumpfen Aufschlag ihres Kopfes auf den Boden. Alles drehte sich. Die Welt im Hintergrund schien dunkel zu werden. Nur ein einzelner roter Punkt hob sich aus der Masse hervor, und Zoey bekam teilweise noch mit, wie dieser sich über sie beugte und immer wieder ihren Namen rief. Dann wurde alles zu einem einheitlichen schwarz.

Langsam öffnete Zoey die Augen. Sie war sich sicher, ihr Kopf würde gleich explodieren, so heftig schmerzte er. Immer noch wie benebelt schaute sie sich um. Doch alles, was sie zu sehen bekam, war nichts als weiß. Weiße Wände, ein weißer Tisch, weiße Schränke.. Und dann dieses unbequeme weiße Bett, in dem sie lag. Allmählich wurde ihr klar, wo sie war. Dabei hatte sie gehofft, nie in eine solche Lage zu kommen. Und nun lag sie hier, mutterseelenallein, im Krankenhaus.  
Zoey versuchte sich mit der rechten Hand auf dem Bett aufzustützen, um sich umdrehen zu können. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, dass sie doch nicht so allein war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Auf einem Sofa in der Ecke des Zimmers saß sie und schlief – die Person, die sie über alles liebte. Die sie niemals verlieren wollte und vor allem, bei der sie eine Menge wieder gut zu machen hatte.  
Mit Mühe erhob sie sich und ging auf Ariana zu. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, stand sie eine Weile einfach nur regungslos vor ihr. Dann entschloss sie sich aber, ihre Exfreundin zu wecken. Zoey trat direkt vor sie, beugte sich hinunter und was sie nun tat, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Sanft drückte sie Ariana einen Kuss auf die Lippen, woraufhin diese verwirrt und auch leicht erschrocken die Augen öffnete und sich zunächst total perplex umschaute. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, als sie Zoey vor sich stehen sah. Sie sprang auf und schloss die junge Frau in ihre Arme. Mehrere Minuten standen die beiden Mädchen einfach nur so da, und Zoey fühlte zum ersten Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit wieder diese Geborgenheit, die sie bei Ariana immer gespürt hatte. Dann löste sich diese aber von ihr und ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst, als sie Zoey in die Augen sah. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du sowas nie wieder machst! Ich war krank vor Sorge um dich, als du gestern bei deiner Aufführung einfach umgekippt bist! Die Ärzte meinten zwar, es sei nicht so schlimm, aber du hast nur davon geredet, das du Liam nicht küssen wirst.." Dann sah sie sogar ein wenig belustigt aus. „Außerdem meintest du die ganze Zeit ‚Ich vermisse Ariana', ‚Ich will nur noch zu ihr, ich liebe sie'" Als sie aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen,sah Zoey zu Boden und Ariana wusste, wie peinlich ihr die ganze Sache war. Doch diese ging nur einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, um ihr ein leises „Ich liebe dich auch, Zoey. Das habe ich immer getan!" ins Ohr flüstern zu können. Fast hätte Zoey es überhört, so leise hatte Ariana gesprochen. Damit zog sie sie erneut in einen nun viel leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, von dem beide hofften, er würde niemals enden.

THE END

_so Leute das war! _

_die ff ist beendet, hoffe sie hat euch gefallen!_


End file.
